What Happens to Us?
by Danielle1473
Summary: Takes place during and after 3x22. (I still suck at summaries but please read and tell me what you think!)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN/ Hey everyone. If you haven't seen already, I have marked my other story "Stay" as complete. I couldn't really get into it and for that reason I decided to leave it where it was and call it good. I am also working on a Jophia story at the moment to please hang with me on that. I am almost done with the beginning of that so I will upload it as soon as I can. As for this story, I am not sure where I am taking this. It could be a one-shot or a multi chapter story. Please tell me what you want me to do in the reviews and I will try my best to do it. I am done with school for the year so I should have plenty of time to write. With that I hope you enjoy. ~ Danielle_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination**_

 _ **Warnings: No warnings**_

"Okay, how about this one?" Jay asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Erin reached for Jay's phone to scroll through the pictures of the apartment. It was a nice, modern, good-sized, place. It looked a little like her current apartment, (which she liked) but had updated appliances and more windows. It also had a much better view of Chicago. It looked down on downtown Chicago, it was also a lot closer to work. A nice 10 minute drive (traffic permitting)

Erin sighed and handed the phone back to Jay and looked down at the ground.

Today was a rough one. Erin and Jay had been working overtime for Platt on patrol and got called to a house shooting. While the two were clearing the house, Erin had heard something. Her and Jay went back into the living room and found a twelve year-old girl standing up under her dead older sister. She had played dead while the shooter was killing the rest of her family. She had to be taking to Chicago Med for psych evaluation to make sure she wasn't going to have severe mental problems. She was cleared and Erin and Jay had formed a bond with the girl. They were the ones who helped her get through the day and gave her strength to identify her family's killer. They solved the case and locked up the killer. Voight told everyone to go home after they all got back to the district and thanked them for working hard.

Now Erin and Jay sit on her couch looking at apartments. Only it wasn't them looking for apartment to live in together. It was Jay.

After his security detail, he picked up quite the bonus. He had been saving up for a new apartment for sometime now. He could finally afford it.

Erin had been putting off all of his suggestions about new apartments all day. Giving him a reason not to get each one. No matter how good the apartment might have actually been.

Erin had grown accustomed to them staying with each other almost every night. Whether it be at her place or his. It had almost been like they were living together. They both had extra clothes, hygiene products, and extra toothbrushes.

Truth be told, Erin didn't want Jay to buy a new apartment if it wasn't with her.

Jay looked down at Erin. He could tell she was worried or thinking about something so he put his arm around her, pulled her closer into his side, and asked, "What's wrong Er?"

She lifted her chin up and looked at him in his beautiful green eyes but looked back down as soon as she had looked up.

She took a deep breath and turned so she could look at him in his eyes and asked, "What happens to us?"

Jay looked at her puzzled and asked, "What do you mean?"

Erin sighed, "I mean, where is this going?" she said, motioning her hand between the two of them.

Jay took a deep breath in. He hadn't expected her to be the one to ask that question.

"Is this because I've been looking at apartments?" Jay asked.

Erin looked down at the ground again and murmured "Sort of."

"Well 'sort of' is not the whole thing. I know you Erin Lindsay. And there is definitely something else on your mind. Why did you ask the question?" Jay retorted.

It took all the courage and strength in Erin's body to say, "I need to know if you see a future with me. Or if i'm just a distraction, or a temporary thing." Erin sighed, looked up at Jay and said, " I need to know if you love me."

Jay's eyes got wide. But then relaxed. He looked down at Erin, smiled, and said, "I see a future with you. I see Hank walking you down the aisle in your beautiful, white, wedding dress. I see our honeymoon down in Florida. I see you and me standing by the bathroom counter waiting for the timer to go off. I see the excitement on our faces when you pick up the little stick and see two little pink lines. I see us telling Hank. I see him putting you on desk duty while you argue with him about it. I see you laying in a hospital bed awaiting the arrival of our child. I see the tears in your eyes when they lay our baby down on your chest and hear it cry for the first time. I see us bringing the baby home. I see us with sleepless nights and tired days. Erin Lindsay, I see us growing old together in a log cabin in are defiantly not a distraction, or a temporary thing. And I most certainly see me loving you. Now and forever."

By the time Jay got done Erin had tears streaming down her face.

Jay took her face in his hand and wiped the tears away. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tight.

She broke down in his arms and said through sobs "I love you so much."

Jay smiled looking down at Erin.

They stayed like that for the better part of an hour until Erin's crying subsided and she fell asleep.

Jay picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her in their bed. He pulled the covers over her and pulled his covers back and crawled into bed beside her. He pulled her close into his chest and slung his arm over her waist and intertwined his fingers with hers. He kissed the back of her head and whispered an "I love you" into her ear.

As he started to drift off to sleep he heard her whisper, "I love you too. Now and forever." 

**_AN/ I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me in reviews if I should continue or not_**


	2. The Proposal

**_AN/ Hey everyone. No new update on the Jophia story, (it's harder to write consider they don't really have a plot) but don't worry I will get it done sometime soon. Anyway I took what most of you guys thought and am doing all the things Jay say in his future in the previous chapter (including things that weren't mentioned) and doing one-shots about them. So here is the first part of his future. I hope you enjoy it! And as always leave reviews so I know what you guys think! :) ~ Danielle_**

 ** _Warnings: No warnings_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination._**

 _ **0000000000000000**_

Jay awoke to the sound of the alarm clock going off. It was 7:00 am on a very bright and sunny Chicago summer morning. Today, July 8, 2016 was going to (hopefully) be one of the best days of his life. And Erin's too.

"Shut the damn thing off." Erin mumbled. It was very safe to say she was not a morning person.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine. "Jay said sarcastically.

Erin looked up at him a with her hair covering half of her face.

Jay moved the hair from her face and kissed her head and said, "I love you. You know that?"

"I guess you have mentioned it maybe once or twice." Erin said with a smile on her face.

"Today is going to be a good day Erin Lindsay." Jay stated.

"Oh? And why is that?" Erin questioned.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Jay said, throwing the covers off of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

 **0000000000000000**

It had been a slow day at the district. There was no case assigned so the team spent the day catching up on paperwork. Or in Adam and Kevin's case, that means playing garbage can basketball.

Erin looked into Voight's office for what seemed like the tenth time today. Jay had been in there talking with him since about noon. It was now almost two in the afternoon.

From the looks of it though it didn't look like anyone was in trouble. They were just in there chatting like best friends. Erin was growing more suspicious by the passing minutes as to why he was in there.

She shook her head and continued to do her paperwork.

At around three o'clock Jay finally came out of Voight's office. He headed straight over to Erin's desk and said. "I'm heading out early. I'm done with my paperwork and I need to go get some stuff done. I'll see you when you get home."

And with that he walked over to his desk, grabbed his keys and took off down the bullpen stairs.

Erin had a slightly confused look on her face after Jay left.

Today was becoming strange. First it was Jay hinting at something this morning. Then it was Hank and Jay spending the better part of the day in his office chatting away. And now Jay was leaving early. Without her.

Every time Erin thought of what it could be, she pushed it to the back of her head. She needed to get this paperwork done.

By about four-thirty, Hank stepped out of his office and told everyone to head home for the day.

As soon as Erin heard those words she grabbed her keys and left.

 **0000000000000000**

Jay was nervous. He had just gotten the text that Erin was on her way home from Voight.

He had everything set out and ready for when she walked in the door.

He had talked to Hank about a month ago about his whole plan. To which he thought was a very nice way to ask one of the biggest questions of one's life.

A month ago Jay had asked Voight to give the unit a "day off" but send everyone into work like it was normal. He knew this morning that there would be no case assigned today so he could do what he was planning.

He left at about three to get started.

Jay was making some final touches to everything when he heard the door open.

The lights were dimmed and there was soft music playing in the background.

This was it. The moment that would shape the rest of his life.

When Erin opened the door she noticed the dimmed lights.

"Jay?" She called out.

She looked down at the floor and noticed the flowers petals. They were her favorite. White roses.

Erin started walking slowly and put her stuff down on the entree table.

As she rounded the corner towards the living room, she was met with Jay. On one knee, holding a ring in his hand.

"Jay." Erin whispered. It was almost a whisper.

"Two years ago today. That was the day I met you. Antonio had put in a good word for Voight to send me up to Intelligence. He told me about you and how I was going to be your partner. He arranged later that day for you, him, and me to go to Molly's and grab a beer, so you know, we could get to know each other better before we started working together. Anyway, it was about an hour in and we were nursing our drinks when you looked over at me. I noticed you staring, and when I looked back at you, there was something in your eyes. There was a hopeful look. There was a brave, kind, loving, caring, vulnerable look in your eyes. I knew from then on, no matter what it took. You were it for me. Then later when we started working together Voight said he had this, no in house romance rule. However as you know that didn't stop me. I might not have been so forward with my feelings in the beginning because you said we had to keep it professional. I respected that and I waited for you. Then you took that job at the task force and I knew that was our shot. Of course I was devastated that I wasn't going to be your partner anymore. But I was thrilled to get to have our 'one day'. So you know what happened after that. You came back and we had to sneak around. Voight found out about a month later. You decided to cut it off, so that we wouldn't both lose our jobs. I was heartbroken then, but later down the road, I knew it was for the best. After that, a few months later Nadia was killed. You went down a dark hole Erin. I thought I wasn't going to get you back. But no matter what I wouldn't stop trying. Then I was kidnapped by Keys and his guys. And you came back to save me. You got your job back and two weeks later, everything was back to normal. We were us again. Then we "tested out" your couch and now here we are. Erin, not one of those days went by where I didn't love you. I will love you for the rest of my life. I will always protect you and comfort you no matter what. Because, 'that's why you have backup'. So Erin Lindsay, would you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" Jay concluded.

By know Jay had tears in his eyes and well Erin's eyes, looked like a waterfall.

Erin couldn't speak so she nodded her head.

As soon as Jay saw that he jumped up, took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger.

He cupped her face and wiped away her tears. Then planted a hard kiss on her lips.

He could feel her smiling into the kiss and it made him smile just as much.

Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives. It was the beginning of a new chapter.

 ** _AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! :)_**


End file.
